80 Hours Silence
by Chiruri-Katsu
Summary: KaiOC “Not another word would escape her lips until the promise of love was fulfilled. A love... That would break the silence...“ FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. 80 Hour Silence

**_Hello peoples. I'm reposting this because I hadn't updated it in like, over half a year and I needed to make a few changes to the character names and such before I continued to write it._**

**_Ok, well, all the info about this story is down there, and I hope you guys like this story!_**

* * *

**Story Info:**

Main Pairing: KaixOC(Skye Foster)

Other Pairings: TalaxOC(Ariel Murphy)xOC(Chase McPhearson)

Summary (Mild Spoiler):

It's a romance story about a mute girl (someone who is incapable of speaking) named Skye Foster, who was abandoned at age 4, and then placed into a foster home. When her foster parents sent her to school, the teachers didn't know what to do with her since she couldn't contribute or participate in class. Therefore, they placed her in the special needs class.

Then there was Kai Hiwatari, who, many years later, in his senior year, forgot one major factor in order to graduate; 80 hours of community service. He sought help from the school's counsellor and she, with the knowledge of Kai's deaf mother and the fact that he could communicate sign language and understand even the mute, brought him to Skye to spend some time with her and to help her enjoy her senior year as well.

At first Kai was not too thrilled at his new burden, but as time went by, he wished he had more, for that may not only be her last year of high school, but of life as well.

* * *

**80 Hour Silence**

* * *

"Hurry Skye, pack your bags quickly we need to go" Rushed a woman as she tried her best through the pain to sort a few things off the shelf and into a small suite case on the bed.

She was tearing, but avoiding the stare of a little child gazing confused at her. The young mother was struggling to keep herself together, as well as move hastily with little sound.

The sky was dark, and night was still upon them, and Skye was confused. She wondered why her mother had woken her up at such a late time of night.

As a truck passed the window of their trailer some light from the headlights flushed through the room, and onto her mother's face. It was only then that young Skye could see the bruises and blood trickling down her mother's cheeks and arms.

The little one gasped and then was hushed by her mother promptly. She then closed the suitcase and kneeled down to Skye, putting a jacket on her and then pulling a hat over her head.

"Are we going to the park mommy?" Skye whispered, glee and hope filled eyes bared upon her mothers. The woman didn't reply, just forced a saddened smile as more tears ran down her face.

She lifted Skye up and tiptoed very quietly down the short hallway of their trailer, stepping over an unconscious body laid flat on the floor by the fridge.

"Daddy…" Skye whispered under her breath as they passed the body, moving out the door and towards the car.

Her mother sat the girl in the front seat, her hands shaking as she pulled the seatbelt over the little girl and buckling her in. They then began to drive away out of the trailer park and onto the highway.

Skye didn't ask where they were going, she was too afraid to talk and soon after, fell asleep.

Skye awoke later and found that they were still driving, down a street. Although now she noticed it was much lighter outside; she figured they must have been driving for quite some time for it to be day already.

It wasn't long before they pulled up to a very large and old building in a rough-looking area of the town. Her mother got out of the car and walked around to the other side, unbuckling Skye and pulling her out of the car along with her miniature suitcase.

"Skye, listen please I need to tell you something." She kneeled down to the height of her daughter and placed both hands on her shoulders, holding back tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Mommy has… has to go away for a while, okay?… You're going to stay here with the nice people and they're going to take care of you-"

"No! I don't want to. I want to go with you Mommy why can't I go with you!" The little girl, being so young, could not understand, and became very frustrated.

"Skye I need you to do me a favour and be strong. I want you to be happy, to live a great life with people who love you and friends who will always be there for you…" She began, smiling, but then, as she took a deep breath, her smile disappeared

"But… I can't do all those things for you Skye, as much as I wish that I could, I can't. I know you might not like this right now but someday you will thank me for this and appreciate my decision. You'll be better off this way" She stopped and stood up, reaching into her back pocket for an envelope.

She kneeled down again and handed the envelope to Skye. "When you go in there, give that to the nice lady over there."

Skye turned around and looked through the gates past the sign that read "Downtown Gioiaville Orphanage". There were many children, playing hopscotch and swinging in an enclosed area fenced off. There, stood a rather plump woman standing watch over all the kids, waving her finger at a few misbehaving ones.

"Here Skye, I want you to have this." Her mother spoke softly, lifting a necklace over and off her head, and then placing it around Skye's neck.

Her mother took in another deep breath before pulling in Skye for one last tight embrace. After a moment, she stood up and walked around to the other side of the car, opening the door and strapping herself in the seat, tears pouring from her face.

Skye stood, staring blankly at her mother, no emotion crossed her features as she felt her tiny heart breaking to pieces. All at once she was worried, anxious, gloomy and confused; the only word that seemed to cloud her mind was: Why?

Her mother started the car and rolled down the window closest to the small child.

"This is only goodbye for now, not forever Skye. I promise you love in your life and I hope what I have done will make you happy…"

With those last words she drove away, and disappeared from the little one's sight. Her mother was suddenly lurched from her life completely and everything became dreary and blurry in her mind. Nothing was clear anymore and life had seemed to have lost all meaning to the young child.

"Why?" She spoke out into the world, no one could hear, and nobody cared. That would be her last word spoken, from then on. Silence was her only company and the keeper of her entire being.

Not another word would escape her lips until the promise of love was fulfilled.

A love… that would break the silence…

* * *

**_If nobody understood the last part, that was when Skye became mute (when someone is unable to speak. ei: voiceless, taciturn, silent…etc.) and also, this is only a flashback, next chapter is when everyone is in high school! WOO HOO! Ok….. ya…_**

**_Anyhoo, hope you liked it! Please tell me how you think I could improve, or what you thought of it, I would really like to hear from you!_**

* * *


	2. Waiting on Nothing

* * *

_**Howdy folks! Thanks so much for your reviews on the first Chapter!**_

**Special Thanks goes to:**

_Daenerys Seerow, twin1, Z Star The Hidden Dragon, Kyogue, SpiritualEnergy, SilveryDarkness, vanakuvixen, AnimeGirl329, Jixnce, HeartlessDevil, lil' angelgrl, and Ms.SoUrPuSs!_

_**Luv you guys!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Waiting for Nothing**

* * *

"Would you like some cookies Skye?" Spoke Mrs. Limon, in a tone one would use to speak with an infant. She had a very animated smile stretched from ear to ear, and held out a tray of deformed teddy bear shaped cookies, obviously made by her other classmates.

Skye lifted her head slowly from her paper and stared blankly at the over enthusiastic teacher for a moment. She had a defined frown and dislike for the teacher before her.

There was a moment of pause while Skye glared from the cookies on the tray, and then distastefully at the teacher.

"No?… okie dokie." The teacher spoke perkily before she left towards the other side of the room where she then offered the treats to some others.

Skye then returned to her sketch, on her single desk, in the corner away from her other classmates.

She knew she didn't belong there, that she wasn't like the other teens in that class, the 'special needs' class. She didn't have _those_ issues, though she did have a disability, it was not one that required that specific attention.

However, she never complained, nor did she communicate any emotion to anybody. No one had ever seen her happy, not even a smile appeared on those pale lips of hers.

Most of the time no one bothered to even try to comfort or speak to the young senior student, they had given up, years and years of therapists and teachers trying to find out the reason that led her to muteness. Trying to figure a way through the mask of Skye Foster… the one that all secrets of her were hidden beneath.

They came to the uncertain conclusion, that the explanation for her muteness was the many transitions in her life, though they had no knowledge of her past, before they met her in the orphanage that is.

After spending five years in the Gioiaville orphanage, she was placed into a foster home, and since then had lived with the kind Lee family of 4 children; 15 year-old triplets Joy, Faith, and Hope Lee, as well as their older 17 year-old brother Cillian Lee, who was the same age as Skye.

However she was not the only foster child in their home; there was also Jane Weston and Natalie Dais. Both whom had known Skye from her first day in the old orphanage, and since then, had been together. Though they had considered Skye a friend, she had no mutual thoughts of the same; she always kept to herself, a cold shell outside of the terror-filled heart. Although deep down inside, she did depend on their friendship and care for her, despite her actions and coldness towards them, they always forgave her.

All seven of the children lived under the one roof of the Lee's Large and very old 4 story house down in Hartland, an old area of Gioiaville filled with tall, full grown trees and other old buildings as well as shops and churches in their neighbourhood.

Skye's hair was straight, black as a stormy night, and covered most of her face, along with her steely cold silver eyes which peered like daggers into it's visions path. She wore mostly black, to hide herself. She didn't like being noticed, and wished she could be left alone to herself all the time, though it was not how she truly felt inside her heart.

She was a mystery, lost, in the cold, with no one, with nothing but an empty promise… She was waiting… Waiting with the promise, and the silence… _Waiting…Forever... For Love…_

* * *


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello D

To anyone who's still around reading this, I'm sorry I kinda abandoned the story. I was just so busy with school stuff since it was my last year of high school.

I'm going to be re-writing and continuing both stories on fanfiction's other website, . I'm rewriting them to separate them from beyblade lol, since I haven't watched that show in quite a few years, and both stories have nothing to do with the show, except the names haha. So characters names are gonna change, but plot will relatively be the same.

'The Power of Love', will be changed to 'Tears of Joy' I think, not sure yet, and '80 hours silence' will most likely be changed to 'Breaking the Silence'. New versions aren't up yet, I'm in the process of writing them.

This is the link for my new account: www. fictionpress .com /u/620387/ (take out the spaces)

Thanks for your support guys!

-Denyse Rizzo


End file.
